Very Starkid Holidays
by Ari Starkid
Summary: Previously A Very Starkid Christmas. The Starkids celebrate the holidays together. Each chapter is a different holiday. Fluff!
1. Christmas

**A/N-Merry Christmas! I'm spent Christmas Eve on Tumblr and listening to Starkid music. I needed to write you guys something today so, I'm channeling my Christmas excitement and Breredith hyperventilation into a little Christmas one-shot! Enjoy!**

Jaime sat at home. Everyone else had gone home to their families for the holidays but her parents had booked a cruise. So, she was spending Christmas alone. Jaime hadn't felt this alone for years. The tree Lauren, Julia, and Melissa had helped her set up sat in the corner of the room. There were no brightly colored presents under it this year, just a collection of brown boxes. She was going to open them tomorrow, alone. She tweeted: _Alone at Christmas… #loser._ Including a picture of herself making a sad face in front of the tree. She thought about calling Bonnie Gruesen. But, she wasn't that desperate for company, yet. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. She walked to the door and opened it to see all of the Starkids standing outside carrying brightly colored presents and suitcases.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked after getting over the shock.

"Silly Jaime!" Meredith said, "Did you really think we were going to let you celebrate Christmas alone? Now, are you going to let us in or what?" Jaime stepped out of the way and the Starkids stampeded in dropping their stuff on the floor in a typical fashion. They all walked into the living room and dumped their presents under the tree. Then proceeded to sit in a circle on the floor.

"I'm glad to see you. But what are you guys doing here? You were supposed to be with your families." Jaime said once they were settled.

"This is our family. And none of us would let a member of our family be alone on Christmas!" Lauren said.

"Awww… You guys are too sweet!" Jaime said.

"When are we opening presents?" Joe Walker asked.

"Tomorrow." Julia said.

"But… but…"

"No buts, tomorrow is Christmas. Tomorrow is when we're going to open presents."

"I have one present for all of you. I have to give it to you today." Joey said.

"Is it a puppy?" Joe Moses asked.

"Nope."

"Well, where is it?" Meredith asked.

"Its too big to put under the tree so its outside the door." The Starkid rushed to the door and opened it to find a person-sized box outside.

"Go on, open it." Joey encouraged. They reached over and pulled the lid off. Out popped Darren!

"Merry Christmas!" he said smiling.

"Darren!" They all jumped on top of him.

"You kids had better quiet down before I call the police on you." One of the neighbors yelled.

"Sorry, Ms. Lemon. It won't happen again!" Julia ushered them back inside. Darren walked in last giving Julia a kiss on the cheek as he passed her.

"Hey, Jules. I missed you."

"Missed you too." She gave him a hug.

"I wish you could live out in LA with me. I get lonely without you."

"I know. But, Chicago's my home now. My job's here. My life. My friends. You could come back here." Julia sounded hopeful.

"I'm sorry. I want to but I don't think I can."

"Its okay. We have to figure something out though. We can't go on like this."

"I know." He leaned in for a kiss and Joey walked in.

"Hey where ar—Holy shit! I'm sorry I'm gonna go back now. Bye." Joey scurried out of the room.

"Oops. Cover's blown." Darren said and grabbed Julia's hand, "Let's go see what they're up to." They walked back into the living room and sat down. Darren looked over at Joey who almost imperceptibly shook his head. Darren shot him a look of thanks.

"What should we do now?" Lauren asked.

"SPIN-THE-BOTTLE!" Joe Walker yelled. Spin-the-bottle was a favorite game of the Starkids. It was awkward to kiss your best friends but it was fun too. It landed on Joe, "Oooo, now lets see who'll be kissing Joe!" She spun it again and it landed on her.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!" The Starkids chanted. Everyone else looked at them expectantly. Lauren and Joe leaned in and kissed. They broke apart.

"That was—" Lauren said looking at Joe with amazement.

"Intense!" He responded equally astonished.

They heard a whistle and Meredith said, "That was H-O-T, HOT!" The room was silent for a minute as the couple stared at each other.

"Just admit you like each other already!" Brian broke the silence.

"Lo, this is weird. And awkward. I have never felt this pressured when asking a girl on a date before so here goes nothing. Will you go out with me?"

"Yup." They kissed again and Julia snapped a picture.

-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-

Lauren was awake bright and early the next morning. She woke up in Joe's arms on the floor surrounded by her friends, which was a little creepy. Going into the kitchen she saw Brian, "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours. I'm nervous."

"About Christmas?"

"And other things."

"Cryptic."

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Nope. They will be soon though."

"What do you have planned?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little good natured fun!"

"Somehow I don't think they're going to see it that way."

"Its not as bad as some of my other stuff." Lauren walked to her room, grabbed a snow machine, and brought it back into the kitchen.

"Oh God!" Brian said when he saw it, "Are you going to do that right now?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you know you're cleaning that up."

"I know but it'll be worth it!" She dragged it into the living room and plugged it in. Flipping it to on the cold imitation white flakes started to fall on those sleeping, "Hey everyone! It's snowing!"

The Starkids leapt out of sleeping bags and attempted to cover themselves from the "snow". Lauren sat in the kitchen laughing at the site, "Great now you're all awake! Present time!"

"Lauren!" Meredith growled, "You will pay!"

"I'll pay later, presents now!"

The Starkids exchanged presents until they were all gone. They began to get up to throw away the wrapping paper.

"Wait!" Darren said, "First I wanted to tell everyone that Julia and I have been dating for about a year now." There were exclamations of surprise and congratulations all around, "I have one more present. It's mostly for Julia but for everyone else also." He handed Julia a box. She shook it.

"What's inside?"

"Open it!" Julia opened it and a key fell into her hand.

"What's this?"

"A key."

"I can see that. To what?"

"My apartment, in Chicago."

"What?"

"I'm done with Glee. I'm coming back."

"Are you joking? Because this isn't funny."

"I'm dead serious. I promise."

"Ohmigod!" Julia leapt up and hugged Darren tightly. The rest of the Starkids followed creating one big pile of bodies. After a while of talking the excitement died down and they began to get dressed for the day.

"Can I have everyone's attention for just a minute?" Brian Holden said, "Meredith can you come here?" She walked over to him, "I have one more present for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Meredith covered her mouth with her hand and a gasp was heard in the background. He got on his knees and opened it, "Meredith Stepien, you are amazing and beautiful and funny and talented. When we met in freshman year I was completely taken with you. And now I can't help it. I'm head over heels for my best friend. The time we've spent together has been the time of my life but there are still memories to be had ahead and I want to make those memories with you. I love you Meredith Stepien, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed this! Yay for fluff! I'm updating the other stories tomorrow. Review!**


	2. New Year's

A/N-This was requested by Mini-star-ninja-kid 132. So here's a New Year's one-shot for y'all. This is in the same world as the Christmas one and takes place after. Lets start.

It was New Year's Eve. The Starkids had gathered at Joe Walker's apartment for a party and to watch the ball drop in New York. By ten o'clock things had deteriorated. Lauren had purchased some party hats and was trying to put them on each one of her friends.

"Sneak hat attack!" She grabbed Joe and held him down as she put the elastic around his neck, "Yay! Now you're ready to party!"

"No hats!" He took it off.

"Why?"

"Do I look like someone who wears pink and sparkly party hats on New Year's?"

"You could be." Lauren tried her puppy eyes, "Please."

"Don't do that. You're making me feel bad."

"I see puppy eyes." Julia walked up, "Don't give in Walker. Once you do it once you'll find yourself under her command. What does she want you to do?"

"She wants me to wear a pink, sparkly, party hat."

"Actually." Lauren said eyeing Julia's hatless head, "I see someone who is in much more need of a hat."

"Absolutely not."

"Please." Puppy eyes.

"No."

The continued to argue. Meanwhile Joe had escaped the hat argument and was more concerned about the fact that Brian and Meredith were nowhere to be seen. He started walking through the apartment looking for them. He noticed his bedroom door was ajar. He opened it and peered inside to see Brian and Meredith on his bed. He averted his eyes.

"Unbelievable. I cannot believe this. I will never get those images out of my head now. I'm going to have to gouge out my eyes."

"You're being a bit dramatic." Meredith replied.

"I think I'm having the reaction I should be having when I walk into my room to see my best friends having sex on my bed at my party."

"I see your point." Joe responded.

"You know what. Just get dressed and strip the bed then join the party please."

"Okay."

Joe walked back into the party fuming. He went back over to Lauren and Julia who were still arguing.

"Awww... Joe's mad. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is Brian and Meredith can't keep it in their pants."

"Where were they?" Julia asked.

"My bed."

"Well, they're young and in love."

"So are me and Lo and you and Darren but we don't feel the need to jump each other at parties."

On the other side of the room Nick had gotten quite drunk and was now attempting to flirt with Denise.

"Hey beautiful."

"Okay Nick. I don't know how else to tell you I'm not interested."

"Sure you are."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Who that Kevin guy? He's not a boyfriend he's a pet."

"This is getting absolutely ridiculous."

"Course it is baby."

"I'm going to walk away right now."

Denise walked around the room and saw Jaime chatting with Joey in a corner then made her way to where Lauren, Joe, and Julia were standing still talking about Brian and Meredith.

"Hey guys, check them out." She gestured to Joey and Jaime. Darren walked up.

"Joey and Jaime sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Darren sang.

"Alright, okay Dare. We get it." Julia stopped him.

"They're just such a cute couple! They would be perfect together!"

"Sometimes I swear you're a fangirl in disguise."

"I am quite the fanboy at heart you know." He winked.

"Well, I'm quite the fangirl. We should go to Comic con together."

"Okay. That's enough flirting you two. I've had enough of you two as a couple to last a lifetime." Lauren said. Brian and Meredith walked back in. Denise went up to them.

"You two have fun?"

"Oh, shut up!" Meredith said.

"Yeah, Joe told us everything."

"We're adults who have sex."

"In your friend's bed?"

They were interrupted by Matt telling everyone it was almost midnight.

"Ten!" _I should kiss Jaime. But, what if she doesn't like me back? That would be super awkward. But, its New Year's Eve. If it doesn't work out I can always blame it on the alcohol. _

"Nine!" _I bet me and Meredith can escape afterwards. Everyone will be too drunk to know if we leave the party early._

"Eight!" _Hmmm... Denise looks hot! And I'm too drunk to tell which way is up. Maybe I'll just kiss her so we won't feel awkward._

"Seven!" _Who to kiss, who to kiss. Oh, I know! I have a panda hat in my backpack. I'll kiss that!_

"Six!" _Brian looks like he's thinking hard about something. I wonder what it is. We should really start planning the wedding._

"Five!" _I missed this. Last New Year I was in LA with Chris and Lea. And they're cool but to be able to kiss Julia at midnight. Leaving was the best decision I ever made._

"Four!" _Haha! Lauren's so excited she looks like she'll explode! Jumping up and down like that! She's so cute._

"Three!" _I wonder if Joey knows I like him. I wonder if Joey likes me. Will he kiss me? New Year's is stupid! Kissing at midnight is stupid!_

"Two!" _Finally! I can spend New Year's with Darren! We haven't done that since college. And it was the best New Year's in a while._

"One!" _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Confetti!_

Right when the clock struck midnight Darren kissed Julia, Lauren kissed Joe, Brian kissed Meredith, they all laughed when JoMo kissed a panda hat, Nick kissed Denise who promptly pushed him off her, and Joey kissed Jaime.

"Finally!" Lauren yelled, "We've waited years to see that kiss!"

-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-

They woke up the next morning in various positions on Joe's floor. All hungover.

"Oh man... My head hurts like crazy!" Joe said.

"Last night must've been crazy!" Brian said, "Its a shame I was too drunk to remember it."

**A/N-All done! I'm going to try to update other stuff later today.**


End file.
